


Gushing About Boyfriends for "Science"

by saltbaekei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, or smth like that idk its complicated, sleepover, when you see your soulmate you see color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltbaekei/pseuds/saltbaekei
Summary: Finals week is over! So naturally Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all have a sleepover to relax and unwind (and also gush about their boyfriends).





	Gushing About Boyfriends for "Science"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I made this for Valentine's Day and it's a little late but I still hope you enjoy it!! (Also this hasn't really been beta read by anyone other than me so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Also this is my first time using ao3 so sorry if something is weird like formatting!! Anyway have a lovely day!!!)

“FINALS ARE FUCKING OVER!!!!!!!” Kuroo yelled throwing the door open. He set his bag of drinks down in the kitchen and then fell onto the floor where Kenma was beating Asahi and Noya at Mario Kart.

Noya laughed and lightly stomped on Kuroo. “Man, you’re _so_ dead! We’ve all been there, don’t worry.”

The others laughed at Noya’s comforting words and Kuroo’s lack of a reply. Several minutes passed before Kuroo let out a weak, “I need healing…”

Kenma went to get a drink and gave it to Kuroo. After he drank half the bottle, his face seemed to gain color and a lazy smile fell on his face. “Ah… it’s over…”

“Yeah we just got to wait for the others to finish their exams then we can get this party started… or something,” Kenma replied.

“I’m so happy that we all went to the same college, so we can hang out like this…” Kuroo mumbled.

“Yeah dude! New friends are cool but old friends that you can just sit around and share a drink with? Very nice,” Noya replied.

The next hour or so was a serene silent one with noise only coming from Mario Kart, and the occasional groan of Asahi and Noya as they lost. Kuroo was half asleep and Kenma was growing bored of his constant wins when the doorbell rang.

Kuroo lazily got up from the floor and went to open it. He found Daichi and Suga looking somewhat lively with some snacks. Their smiles blinded Kuroo and he welcomed them inside and returned to his place on the floor where Noya had gotten a slight lead on Kenma.

Daichi and Suga sat at the foot of the couch and threw some chip bags at everyone.They saw that Kenma had just used a green shell to hit Noya and take the lead. Everyone laughed at him and he gave up and went to get a drink.

Suga decided to take his place and was surprisingly good at it. He had managed to beat Kenma a few times while poor Asahi still stood no chance. In Suga’s words, “The reason I’m winning is because my lovely boyfriend is feeding me chips while I’m playing so I can focus entirely on the game.” Kenma tried pestering Kuroo to do the same for him but it made no difference. He would get too focused on trying to eat a chip and would end up falling off the map.

The group was just waiting for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to arrive and a few minutes later the doorbell rang. Daichi went to go get it and was met by Yamaguchi falling into his arms and Tsukishima tearing up. 

“Finals were tough?” Daichi asked patting Yamaguchi on the head. All he managed to do was nod into Daichi’s shoulder as Tsukishima wiped his tears away. Daichi led them inside and got them a drink and some chips. 

As the two first years recovered, the intensity of Kenma and Suga’s rivalry of Mario Kart was dwindling down. They eventually turned off the console and everyone sat in a nice circle with snacks and drinks in the middle. They all let out their frustration from finals by crying, yelling, and pretty much whatever helped them recover.

Kuroo’s strange intellectual science and philosophy course had caught everyone’s attention though. Everyone asked the specifics of the curriculum, but Kuroo had no exact idea what he was learning. “All I know is that it’s interesting. We talk about these ideals and sometimes relate them back to the science field. I guess it’s more of a philosophy class since I major in chemistry. Anyway, the other day was interesting. We were talking about soulmates and how it works scientifically.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a look. “It’s still weird how everything works out though,” Tsukishima said. “Some researchers on the subject say the more in love you are with a person, the amount of color you see grows.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi chimed in. “However, some people have reported that they could always see color and never really realized it until a big change in what they saw.”

“It’s strange though,” Suga stated. “How people know when someone is their soulmate. You would think that since the amount of color we can see grows subtly most people wouldn’t notice and go on with their lives.”

“Yes it is a peculiar case,” Kuroo said sounding intellectual. “The discussion we had in class led to the conclusion that everyone’s story was different and there was no clear majority of how it works. There’s no set algorithm to it; it just kind of happens and you realize it at the right moment to make you happy. No one has ever had a bad experience with finding their soulmate.”

“Why don’t we all just share our experiences then?” Noya suggested. “For science or philosophy or whatever the hell Kuroo studys.”

“That’s actually a really good a idea,” Kuroo muttered.

Suga suddenly sat up straighter and exclaimed, “My love story is really cute!”

Kuroo, Noya, and Yamaguchi snickered a bit at Suga’s enthusiasm to share his love story with everyone. Suga got embarrassed and started blushing at which the other three started laughing. 

“Oh come on like you guys aren’t that sappy!” Suga said which only made everyone laugh more. “What about that time Kuroo literally laid down his jacket in front of Kenma because there was a crack in the sidewalk?”

“It was Valentine’s Day! I gotta be even more romantic than normal!” Kuroo explained. “And I’m not the only one guilty! How about when Asahi lifted Noya onto his shoulders to see a parade?” Everyone laughed harder at that. “And how every time Tsukishima and Yamaguchi see something star and moon related they buy it cos it reminds them of each other?”

“It’s fucking _cute_ ,” Tsukishima reasoned while blushing.

Everyone started accusing each other of cute sappy things they do until they were all dying on the floor from laughing and blushing. When none of them could speak anymore from laughing too hard, they all tried to calm down which failed miserably. It took them about twenty minutes to completely compose themselves before they actually got back on topic about sharing their soulmate stories for “science”.

Daichi and Suga were up first.

“Oh babe, I want to tell this cos I need to gush about how cute you were,” Daichi said.

Some people let out small awws while others rolled their eyes. Everyone, however, moved closer to Daichi to listen to his story.

\-----

Daichi had heard that there would be a new kid coming to their school. As a member of student government, he was required to give the new student a tour around the school.

All day Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about the tour he would give. Normally the older kids would give one, but they thought it was important for Daichi to do it since they were the same age and they could be friends. He had made a map of the school with the route they would take, some notes about what to say, and a list of some school-wide inside jokes so he could be a cool kid right away. 

As the last bell of the day rang, Daichi got up to go meet the new student in front of the main entrance of the school. Map and notes in hand, he walked proudly and confidently out the doors only to drop them all.

As soon as he laid eyes on the new student, a flash of color appeared before Daichi’s eyes and he forgot everything he was supposed to say or do and focused entirely on the new student.

He had shining silver hair, soft features, beautiful eyes and which took his breath away. He stood slouched, like he was scared or nervous, but stood up straighter when he spotted Daichi. Daichi knew he saw color because he could see something that was not a shade of gray on the boy’s face.

_Red…?_

He had read about different kinds of color, but the most common color to show up on someone’s face was red, often when someone was mainly flustered.

_Flustered…?_

That’s what you feel when you’re embarrassed or abashed. The red was a result of blushing… which can be taken in a romantic sense… and color meant that this was his soulmate… holy shit.

The student became redder and combed back his hair. He looked away, blushing even harder and looked up again to see that Daichi hadn’t moved. Several moments of silence passed before other students started to notice that they were just standing there and looking at each other. 

Daichi coughed and walked closer to the new student. He took a breath before introducing himself. “H-hey I’m Sawamura Daichi and I’ll be s-showing you around the school today,” He stuttered. 

The new student looked even more embarrassed and could barely get out his reply. “I’m S-Sugawara Koushi.”

_Sugawara Koushi…_

It was like music to his ears, and the way he stuttered it out was adorable. Daichi was already head over heels for Sugawara.

It was pretty obvious that they had both seen color when they looked at each other. They admitted it and were giggling nervously. Daichi then took Sugawara on a tour around the school and had one of the best moments of his life. They shared stories and talked as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Since then they had become inseparable best friends and Daichi started calling him Suga. Almost everyone knew about them, and they knew too. There was no exact moment when their relationship went from platonic to romantic but it felt so natural and so right. Ever since then they had been some of the happiest people ever and loved each other very much.

\-----

Asahi wiped a tear from his eye. “That was so beautiful.”

 

“Asahi you’ve heard this story before,” Suga said.

“Yeah but I just love you guys so much and I’m so happy that you’re happy-” he rambled and wiped away tears.

“You’re such a sap babe,” Noya said calling out his boyfriend. “If you’re this sappy for them I can’t imagine how much you’ll sob when I tell our story!”

Everyone pushed Noya to tell it and he easily agreed, leaving Asahi to be a embarrassed mess. However, he had never really heard Noya tell their love story so he was intrigued. He calmed himself and cuddled closer to his small boyfriend. Noya sat on his lap and draped a blanket around them. Everyone else let out an aww about how cute they were and cuddled closer to their soulmate as well.

“So it was when I first signed up for the volleyball team…”

\-----

A young and eager Noya ran to the gym where volleyball applications were being submitted. He was so excited he practically ran out before the welcoming ceremony was over, welcoming him to Karasuno High. He had heard the team would be practicing a bit today and wanted to catch a glimpse of his new teammates. He almost knocked down several people running to the gym and he could barely say sorry一he was too excited!

_If they’re coached by the Coach Ukai then they must be amazing!_

He got to the gym in record time and opened both doors announcing his entrance. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu and I look forward to playing with you all!”

Everyone stopped and looked at Noya as he looked for an adult to turn in his application form to. It appeared he was the first first year to come since they were all practicing like normal. An older man came up to him and Noya gave him his application form.

“So _you’re_ the libero from Chidoriyama Junior High. Well that was quite an entrance you made. Come back tomorrow when you’re supposed to and I’ll welcome you to the team. Today is for upperclassman,” the coach said.

“Well can I at least watch?” Noya asked. Leaving was not part of his plan. If he could stay and watch his future teammates play, then he could sync up with them better when he finally played. The coach of course said no, but after Noya pestering him for about ten minutes he gave in and let him stay as long as he didn’t interrupt.

Noya sat down near the net pole so he could see both sides. One side was practicing receives and the other practicing setting and spiking. He decided to study the people who were receiving first and saw that they were lacking a bit in that area. He looked over to the setters and spikers who were doing a much better job.

_I guess this team focuses more on attacking… that’s how I can help!_

Noya smiled at the thought that he could boost the teams defensive power when he heard a loud noise come from one of the spikers. The ball flew right to the floor and bounced off to the other end of the gym. Noya looked to see who had hit the ball and saw a tall second year with long hair.

As soon as Noya looked at him, something changed. Something so subtle yet, what everyone always waits for. A small amount of color leaked its way into Noya’s vision. However, he took no notice of it. He was too amazed at the man’s pure strength to be able to hit the ball like that. He wanted to receive one of those balls.

Noya pestered the coach more and tried to convince him to let the man spike while he would try and receive. It took awhile, but Noya’s annoyance managed to get through to him and he allowed him to receive one ball. The coach made the announcement and everyone except for the man and a setter moved off the court. They all recognized Noya as the amazing libero from Chidoriyama and watched in anticipation. 

The man turned around to look at Noya and was shocked. Something in his eyes changed, and Noya thought he felt what he did when he saw him spike. The man quickly looked away and tossed the ball to the setter. The setter put up the ball perfectly and soon the ball was rushing at Noya. He kept calm and could only feel amazed as he quickly moved his feet to receive it. It was too far away to reach by just moving his feet so he dove towards the ball while yelling, “ROLLING THUNDER!” and got it up perfectly to where a setter should be.

Noya’s yell and the ball bouncing echoed the gym. Everyone looked on in amazement since it seemed like Noya was easily able to receive the man’s attack. Noya looked up at the man to see him already looking at him. 

It was here that the color is Noya’s vision was more apparent. He knew what this meant, this man was his soulmate. He had a feeling it would be. As soon as he saw him spike, there was no way they wouldn’t be connected in some way.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu, the one who just received your attack,” Noya said sticking out his hand.

The man smiled. “Asahi Azumane, the one who is happy you’re on my side of the net,” he said as he took Noya’s hand.

Soon after Noya was kicked out of the gym for causing too much trouble and was told to come back the next day, which he did. He came back every day he could to practice, and everytime he received one of Asahi’s spikes, he could see more color. The same went for Asahi. They both knew this and decided that they would stay on the same side of the net as long as they could, which they hoped was always.

\-----

“That’s suuuuper gay,” Suga said.

“Thanks I know!” Noya said while Asahi blushed.

“There was that period of time though”一Asahi said一“where we were fighting and the color seemed to die down a little bit.”

“Only a little bit though!” Noya added. “Since it never went away completely I knew we’d be fine. Just our own teenage angst!”

“Huh, I’ve never heard of it going away…” Kuroo muttered to himself.

“O-Oh,” Asahi stuttered. “We thought is was kind of normal for everyone at some point in their lives.”

“You’re probably right that it happens to a majority of people but not like me and Kenma,” Kuroo said taking a somewhat boasting and loving tone.

“Nice transition there,” Tsukishima said. “I suppose you want to gush about your adorable boyfriend?”

“Actually, I want to hear Kenma tell it. I don’t think he ever has,” Kuroo replied.

Kenma blushed furiously as Noya started nagging at him to tell his and Kuroo’s story.

“Come on Kenma!” Noya whined as he moved closer to him. Kenma pushed him away with a pillow but then Kuroo started nagging too.

“Yeah come on Kenma! It’ll be cute if you tell it!” Kuroo insisted. 

“Well we had different experiences! We realized it at different times…” Kenma trailed off.

“Alright we’ll both tell it,” Kuroo said kissing his boyfriend on the head.

A small aww came from everyone as Kenma turned away blushing and said, “There’s not much to say… I guess I could just always see color…”

“Wait, you could _always_ see color?! Even when you were a baby?!” Yamaguchi said with curiosity in his eyes.

“Well… I just don’t remember a time when it was complete black and white… I guess I started realizing it when we were in middle school…”

\-----

It was nearing evening and Kenma was currently on the ground crying. Kuroo had gotten a little too intense while they were playing volleyball and he had hit the ball into Kenma’s stomach.

“I’m so sorry Kenma! It was an accident I swear! Oh god I’m so sorry how can I make you feel better?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma sniffled and held his stomach tighter. It didn’t hurt that much, but it was more pain than he was used to, plus he didn’t have lunch and his stomach had already hurt a little from hunger.

“I just wanna go home…” Kenma murmured.

Kuroo carried him on his back to Kenma’s house. He felt terrible and started tearing up. Kenma patted his head and told him, “Don’t worry about it. It’s because I didn’t have lunch and my stomach already hurt.”

“You didn’t have lunch? Aw Kenma, I’m gonna make you something then!” Kuroo said trying to blink away his tears. “Are your parents home?”

“I don’t think so, but there’s food in the fridge so if you want to make something go ahead,” Kenma said sleepily.

“You’re tired. Take a nap I know where your spare key is,” Kuroo said.

Kuroo carried Kenma the rest of the way home and unlocked the door. He carried him up to his room, tucked him in, and went downstairs to fix up some food. It was around dinner time so Kuroo decided to make an actual meal instead of a snack. Now to be honest, Kuroo had no idea about the basic rules of cooking. He knew how to boil water and turn on a microwave but that was about it. He rummaged in the cabinets for something he couldn’t turn into a disaster. He saw a box of mac and cheese and went to work.

He boiled the water, put the pasta in, and mixed in the rest of the ingredients. The mac and cheese was perfect. Kuroo got a tray to put it on and decided that it needed some flare. He poured Kenma some juice into a cup with a crazy straw and found some chocolate chips cookies which he crumbled over some vanilla ice cream.

He walked back upstairs to Kenma’s room. Kuroo found him awake and playing a game. He looked up at Kuroo when he opened the door and his eyes sparkled a bit. Kuroo happily placed the tray on the nightstand next to his bed and sat next to Kenma.

Kenma couldn’t take his eyes off the tray. He muttered out a small, “Thank you…” and picked up the bowl of mac and cheese. He ate it carefully, making sure not to make a mess, and it was soon gone. The crazy straw Kuroo has used for his drink made Kenma giggle a bit, a sound which wasn’t often heard. Kenma picked up the cookies and ice cream and began eating it with a smile on his face.

After he had finished his meal, he had a wide smile on his face. The bowls were licked clean and Kenma sat back in his bed and patted his stomach, as if telling Kuroo it had never felt better.

“So that helped I’m assuming?” Kuroo asked, already knowing the answer.

“A lot!” Kenma said looking up at Kuroo.

When he looked up however something seemed different, not too different, but still different. Kuroo was smiling at him, and he seemed to shine more than he usually does. It was like the his eyes were glowing and face was illuminating. 

Kenma had to look away. He knew what it was. It was what everyone told stories about. Kuroo was his soulmate and that was that. He always had a feeling but he could never find a moment where some things seemed brighter and more colorful to him except for now.

Kuroo’s face turned into one of confusion and worry. Kenma told him it was nothing but he didn’t believe him. He brushed it off and tried to hide his face from blushing and told Kuroo that he was tired. Kuroo believed him and gave him a pat on the head and tucked him in once more. He left Kenma’s house, locked the door, and wondered why he was trying to hide his face.

Several months passed and Kenma said nothing of Kuroo being his soulmate. It seemed that Kuroo hadn’t realized it yet so there was no reason to bring it up. It would happen eventually… right?

And it did, during Kuroo’s first year of high school.

Kuroo loved high school. He was on the volleyball team, he was making friends, and he enjoyed his classes. The only bad part was that he didn’t see Kenma on a daily basis. His old junior high, and the school Kenma was currently attending, was in the opposite direction of Nekoma High so they couldn’t even walk together.

Kuroo had tried to see Kenma very often, but he had taken hard classes and homework kept him from doing so.

One weekend however, he had no homework! He called Kenma and asked if he could come over and hang out. Of course, Kenma said yes and Kuroo heading over there in a matter of minutes.

Kuroo was at Kenma’s front door and when it opened and Kuroo was taken aback. The moment he saw Kenma the world became brighter, shinier, and more colorful.

_Is this… discovering your soulmate? Is Kenma my soulmate?!_

It’s true, Kuroo had a gut feeling his vision was always a bit colorful but he didn’t know it meant that his soulmate was someone who was always around him since he was little.

Kenma looked at him strangely since he was just standing there. “Hello? Kuroo?” Kenma said poking his face.

“Y-yeah I’m ok! H-Hi Kenma!” Kuroo stuttered out.

Kenma gave him a quizzical look and led him inside. They watched some movies and played some video games, neither discussing what they both now knew.

It wasn’t until they were just talking and catching up when Kenma said, “You saw color didn’t you.”

Kuroo froze and looked at him. Kenma looked back, understanding in his eyes and a sense of longing.

“You saw it too didn’t you.”

“It was about a year ago. When you made me dinner. I never brought it up cause you didn’t show any signs of having seen anything.”

“Well, I could always see _some_ color but I never thought-“ Kuroo was saying when he was cut off by Kenma hugging him.

“I could always see some color too.”

Kuroo held Kenma in his arms and didn’t let go for a long time. They stayed like that, hugging, and told each other how they just knew but didn’t know what to do. It was fate and in that moment, they had never loved fate more. Their colorful world together could begin and they could love each other just as they had knew they would.

\-----

“Wow…” was all Yamaguchi managed to say.

“I know, we’re adorable,” Kuroo said kissing Kenma on the head again.

“That is kind of cool though, that you could always see color,” Daichi said.

“And that you always had a gut feeling just… _knew_ ,” Asahi added.

“Yeah I can’t really explain it… it just kinda happened and we knew,” Kuroo said happily.

“Well!” Noya exclaimed breaking the quiet atmosphere. “One more couple left, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi! What’s your story?”

They both blushed, they had never actually put their story into spoken words before, not even to each other. It was something that they both knew about and didn’t feel the need to put into words.

“Come ooon it’s for _scientific_ purposes,” Suga added slyly.

Yamaguchi chuckled and said, “Well it’s like Kuroo and Kenma, we realized it at different times. Guess that means we both have to tell it babe”

Tsukishima groaned, “Fuck science.”

Everyone burst out laughing and then Yamaguchi began his story.

\-----

Yamaguchi had never been one to voice what he was thinking. Whenever he tried to he was either ignored or made fun of. Today was one of those days where some people just couldn’t leave him alone.

The sad part was, Yamaguchi didn’t even care. It was something he had learned to ignore and deal with. He never had anyone that stood up for him, until he saw someone tall stop and call his bullies lame. It might have been _him_ who the boy was calling lame, but a small burst of color that appeared in Yamaguchi’s vision kept him from thinking that.

Yamaguchi soon learned more about the boy. His name was Tsukishima Kei and he was in his grade, just a different class. He also didn’t have any good friends, but he was the cool type of loner unlike Yamaguchi. He also learned that he played volleyball and was on a team at a local club. Yamaguchi saw his chance to become closer with the boy.

His mom was pleasantly surprised when he came home one day announcing that he wanted to play volleyball. She got him knee pads, shoes, and a volleyball to practice with a bit before she signed him up anywhere. Yamaguchi already had a place in mind though, a small club near his school where a tall blonde boy went.

It wasn’t an intense club and near the school so Yamaguchi’s mother signed him up right away. On the first day he went, he already ran into Tsukishima. He nervously introduced himself, only to be not recognized. Yamaguchi didn’t let that get the best of him and he greeted Tsukishima everyday with a warm smile.

Tsukishima wondered why a random kid kept saying hi to him every day. He racked his brain thinking for a reason, but he couldn’t find one.

_Maybe he wants to be friends…?_

It was unlikely, he thought. It was a thought people rarely had, to be his friend. He was too intimidating and often shut people out before they had a chance to know him, but maybe this kid was different.

One day Tsukishima greeted the kid before he could greet him. He offered to warm-up with him and he thought he saw the boy’s face grow darker before he stuttered out a reply of acceptance. As they were warming up, Tsukishima realized that this kid was actually pretty good at volleyball. They were passing the ball back and forth when suddenly it hit him. The volleyball had accidentally hit Tsukishima on the head, but he also realized where he knew the boy from and why he was being so nice to him.

The boy ran over to him asking if he was ok and Tsukishima responded, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I didn’t realize who you were or where I know you from until just now.”

Yamaguchi let out a nervous chuckle and told him not to worry about it. They continued warming up after they had formally introduced themselves to each other.

Yamaguchi came home that day to his mother smiling. His mother smiled because her son was smiling and she asked why he was so happy. He started ranting about Tsukishima Kei, the cool loner kid who saved him from bullies a while back and his new friend who played volleyball with him. Yamaguchi was very happy that Tsukishima was his friend.

Tsukishima was also very happy that Yamaguchi was his friend. He felt like Yamaguchi was an honest and sincere person who he could form a genuine bond with. He had never gotten that feeling from anyone else and he looked forward to where their relationship would go.

Their relationship went in the directions of inseparable best friends. Although it looked like Tsukishima did not appreciate Yamaguchi’s company, it was one of the few things that got him through every day. Somewhere along the way Yamaguchi started calling him “Tsukki” which Tsukishima groaned at but eventually grew to love. 

Tsukishima never realized it was love. He never realized what he felt towards Yamaguchi, he thought it was friendship. No color swept through his vision so he kept waiting until the day it would.

And one day it came.

It was summer break after their first year of high school and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were enjoying a day out in the city. They had just finished watching a movie and decided to go shopping a bit. Yamaguchi wanted to shop for some anime merch and Tsukishima acted annoyed. They headed towards the store when suddenly Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks causing Tsukishima to run into him.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked calmly. Before Yamaguchi could answer, Tsukishima knew the reason why.

There was a cat cafe and near the window was a lazy cat looking at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima found this adorable and took his friend inside. Yamaguchi played with almost every single cat and Tsukishima looked at him fondly.

_He’s doing it again… being super cute…_

Tsukishima had recently been very conflicted about his feelings. Everytime he looked at Yamaguchi it was like he was immediately happy no matter what had happened that day. Yamaguchi understood him completely and was always there for him in the right way. He knew when he wanted to be comforted, left alone, or just wanted someone to talk to. However there was one problem.

Tsukishima had heard plenty of soulmate stories, how color suddenly invades your vision and you can just… tell when it does. He had never experienced that. He had read several scientific articles about the relation of seeing color to how you feel and only got more unanswered questions. As he read the articles, he was mainly looking for information as to when it would happen and how he would know. Although in the very back of his mind, a thought which he never thought consciously, was that he hoped Yamaguchi was be his soulmate.

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. Thinking about the subject always made him dizzy. His unhappy face attracted Yamaguchi’s attention. He walked over to where his friend was sitting and asked what’s wrong with a fat cat in his arms.

Tsukishima sighed, “Just thinking about the soulmate thing again.”

Yamaguchi let the cat run free. “Again? You know if you keep thinking about it it’s only going to cause you more stress. You just have to let it happen.”

“But _when_? When will it happen? No offense but you talk like you know from experience. So I just want to _know_.”

Yamaguchi looked away, attempting to hide his face from blushing. He thought that if Tsukishima didn’t experience it yet, there was no reason to tell him, it would happen eventually… right?

Tsukishima got up and said, “I need some fresh air. I’ll be back.”

He left the cat cafe and Yamaguchi as he walked out the door. He headed in some random direction hoping to clear his head. Not even a minute had passed when he decided to text Yamaguchi saying, “You know I’m not mad at you. I just need some time to think.” Less than ten seconds later Yamaguchi responded saying, “I know :D”

Tsukishima smiled and put his phone away. He kept walking for a while until he came across a flower shop. He remembered that Yamaguchi always liked to keep small flowers in a jar on his desk, he was cute and aesthetic like that. He also happened to remember that his current flowers were starting to wilt.

He walked into the store and picked out a small bundle of some flowers called gardenias and baby’s breath, a nice white bundle of flowers. He took them to the store clerk to pay for them before she giggled. Tsukishima gave her a look.

She said, “Giving these to someone special?”

Tsukishima, not knowing anything about flower language, shrugged and replied, “One could say that.”

He left the store, flowers in hand, and headed back to the cat cafe. Yamaguchi was still there, playing with the fat cat once again. Tsukishima walked through the doors and over to where Yamaguchi was. Yamaguchi looked up and saw flowers in his hands. He stood up and smiled.

“What are these for?”

“You. I noticed the flowers on your desk were starting to wilt.” As he said this a cat came and brushed itself against Tsukishima’s leg. Yamaguchi giggled and took the flowers from Tsukishima as he bent down to scratch the cat’s head.

“Thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said smiling.

Tsukishima looked back up at him but couldn’t respond.

The moment he laid eyes on Yamaguchi, who was smelling the flowers gently, he froze. He realized he had never seen anything more beautiful than Yamaguchi. Everything was perfect, how the sun shined on his freckles, how naturally messy his hair was, and his smile which took Tsukishima’s breath away. In this moment, Yamaguchi was an angel and Tsukishima knew he loved him.

Then the headache hit. Tsukishima groaned and held his head.

“Tsukki! Are you ok?!”

“Just a… random headache…” Tsukishima said.

He looked back up at Yamaguchi and realized the faint trace of red that was on his face, the green of the flower stems, and the beautiful chestnut color of his hair. There was so much color he almost couldn’t take it all in. It took a moment before he could compose himself and look at Yamaguchi with gentle eyes.

“We’re soulmates.” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi paused before smiling the widest he ever had.

“Yes we are!” he said hugging Tsukishima. “ _God_ I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long but I thought you’d realize it at the right time and this is perfect! Tsukki it’s perfect! You’re so-”

“I love you,” Tsukishima said cutting him off.

Yamaguchi’s face grew five shades redder while he stuttered out, “I l-love you t-too!”

It was perfect, in the middle of a cat cafe with white flowers, it was perfect. They knew that as long as they were together, every moment would be perfect like this. They were perfect for each other. Their love was perfect and unending, just like how they wanted it to be.

\-----

Everyone wiped tears from their eyes, even Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“Why are _you_ guys tearing up?” Kuroo said wiping his nose.

“We’ve never told it before,” Yamaguchi said crying into Tsukishima’s chest.

“That was so _cute_ ,” Suga added.

Everyone gushed about how their love story topped all others and how incredibly cute it was. However it wasn’t long until Kuroo started bashing on Tsukki.

“So you were in so much _denial_ that you couldn’t see color.”

“That’s what I keep telling him!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Bro,” Noya said. “Just accept the gay.”

Everyone burst out laughing before they started talking about the “science” of love. It was about two in the morning so a deep intellectual conversation like that was not bound to last very long. Soon they were talking about anything and everything. They talked until they all passed out, Kenma being the first and Noya being the last.

The experiences and relivings of their most beautiful moments in life awoke a new sense of love in them. A love that cannot be broken or fade away, a love that lasts forever, a love that makes all happy, and a love that cannot be explained, _especially_ by science.


End file.
